


四次House和Wilson试图上床（却惨遭失败），还有一次他们盖被聊天

by Christywalks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “不，House。我单纯觉得你身边总会发生各种各样奇怪的事情，不受你自己或者任何人的控制，而我们的关系也难逃波及。所以我跟你赌一百块，我们接下来会被人打扰整整五次。”





	

 

 

“没道理世界上有人还抱着这种爱情观。”House用他那种招牌式尖酸刻薄的语调评价道，“这种人早该被物种进化论淘汰掉了。”

 

“House，这只是个电影。”从他身旁传来的则是Wilson同样招牌式饱经折磨的叹息。“我承认电影的剧情非常愚蠢、非常不合逻辑，但这是部爱情电影。恋爱中的人们总是愚蠢而不合逻辑，并且希望见到其他人也同样干着愚蠢的事。”

 

“我们也在恋爱，但我们也没有变得愚蠢并且不合逻辑啊。至少我没有，而你掩饰得非常好。”House用狐疑的眼光上下打量着他，而Wilson只是伸手去抓了放在咖啡桌上的另一瓶啤酒。

 

“我没有变得比往常更愚蠢或者更不合逻辑，”他慢吞吞地回答，“我还是原来那个我。”

 

“这正是我想说的。我们彼此认识十几年了，直到上周才刚扛起彩虹旗，但我们谁也没发生性格或者智商上的剧变。”

 

“我有时候倒真希望你能剧变一下，好让我们大家都好过——所以还是那句话，House，这只是部电影。我们看完了，我忍受了你将近两个小时的喋喋不休，现在你可以闭嘴了。”

 

“这就是我让你去租A片结果你租这种廉价爱情电影的下场。”House嘟囔着抱怨道。

 

“抱歉，录像店周一生意很好，很显然大家都忙着租A片回家放松解压呢。再说了我以为你很喜欢Kate Backinsale？”

 

“我喜欢穿护士服的她，好吗？而不是在什么名叫《缘分天注定》的烂片里。Serendipity？还真有这么个单词？我一直以为这个单词是Stupidity的变体。”

 

Wilson翻了个白眼，最终决定以大口灌酒和沉默不言来回答House。两个人安静了片刻，客厅里只有电影的片尾曲仍然在电视里轻快地播放着。又过了一会，等片尾字幕全部滚动完，电视自动进入蓝屏时，他感到身旁的House用胳膊肘戳了戳他。

 

“Wilson，”他听起来竟然很严肃，于是Wilson赏脸地转过头去看他。House接着说：“你真的相信缘分这种玩意吗？”

 

“怎么说呢，”Wilson思考了片刻，“半信半不信吧。我知道事情的发生都是有一定因果的，但有些时候你真的没办法用理性思维解释某些事情。”

 

“哦，所以你认为有些事情是在掌管整个宇宙的某种神秘力量的操控下发生的，我们对此没有半点法子咯？”

 

Wilson放下手里的啤酒，然后点点头。“对，House，我的确是这么认为的。我当了二十年的肿瘤医生，比任何人都清楚有些事情的确没法解释。我有些病人在确诊之前可以说是世界上最健康的人，不抽烟不喝酒不滥用毒品。但突然就有那么一天，他们身体里的细胞开始癌变，然后他们就死了。”

 

“那些总有解释的，”House在空气里挥了挥手，“只不过我们的科学还没发展到那个地步而已。人类认识到DNA才过去了多久啊？没道理我们能解释清所有病人的发病原因——就连我也不行。”

 

“好吧，也许用癌症来举例有点跑偏了。那比如说——我们两个。如果你那个周末不觉得无聊，或者Sam并没有正好在那几天决定和我离婚，而是说服我留下来和她好好谈谈，我们就根本遇不到了。”

 

“你觉得我们两个的相遇也是缘分注定的？”House瞪大眼睛看向他，声音都变了，满脸被冒犯的恐惧表情，但Wilson只是耸耸肩。这么多年过去了他早就练出了轻易看穿House用来伪装自己情绪的表演。他能感受到在House表现出的漠不关心甚至嘲讽之下，他其实也有那么一丁点在意。于是他朝House微微一笑。

 

“这样好了，”Wilson说，“我们自己也来做个小测试。”

 

“你想干什么？”House很戒备地看着他，“你想让我在一本书的扉页写下我的手机号，再卖到二手书店？或者你在一张五美元纸币上写下你的，然后在医院餐厅用掉，最后看看它们会不会回到我们手里？顺便一提，我有你的手机号了。”

 

“不，豪斯。我想玩点更有趣的。”现在Wilson的表情是他们两个彼此都非常熟悉的“打赌脸”，而且他知道House从来没法拒绝和他打赌。“你也许注意到了，我们到现在都还没上过床。”

 

这是真的。他们两个上周终于捅破了在他们之间蔓延十几年，比他们办公室相隔的墙还厚的性张力，正式坐实了医院流传已久的谣言。但很可惜他们到现在还没睡过。House本不是这么有耐心的人，Wilson其实也不是，但他们说开的当天下午House就有了个新病案，折腾了他和他的小组整整三天。好容易熬到周末，Wilson又飞去犹他州参加了一个肿瘤医学会议，今天才回来。

 

“所以说？”House突然觉得他们这场谈话进入了一个让他有点后悔的方向。“你是说我们到现在还没睡过证明了某种问题吗？我是个害怕承诺，无法让自己幸福的可怜鬼，而你是个管不住自己，时刻准备为更多人献身的自大狂？”

 

“不，House。我单纯觉得你身边总会发生各种各样奇怪的事情，不受你自己或者任何人的控制，而我们的关系也难逃波及。所以我跟你赌一百块，我们接下来会被人打扰整整五次。”

 

House感觉自己的眉毛非常夸张地抽搐了一下，但Wilson还是那副万事稳妥的样子坐在他身旁，甚至没有移开自己搭在他膝盖上的脚。“你是不是对我们的关系反悔了？如果是的话，你完全可以告诉我。我们在一开始已经说好了，无论谁反悔都无所谓，上不了床还能当朋友。”

 

“不，House，我没有反悔。”Wilson对他微微一笑，然后朝他探过身，在他的嘴角轻轻一吻。House发现自己正不由自主地朝Wilson的方向靠近，试图留住对方身上传来的温暖，但Wilson很快撤了回去。“这样，足够证明了吗？”

 

House深吸一口气，缓缓呼出来，而Wilson脸上的笑容越来越深了。“好吧，”他最终说道，“但我要把赌注加到五百。等我赢了之后，我就要用这五百块叫个妓女来和你玩三人行。”

 

“好啊。”Wilson朝他伸出一只手，而House紧紧握住，用拇指抚摸着对方比自己年轻光滑的手背。

 

“赌约从现在开始，还是——”他没等Wilson回答这个问题，已经用力将对方拽过来，让Wilson的重量将自己压在沙发上。他们的姿势扭曲而纠缠，House的右腿搭在沙发外面，而左腿还在Wilson的膝头。但当Wilson的手指在他的发间穿插时，他全然忘记了无时无刻从右腿传来的疼痛。他的嘴唇贴在Wilson的嘴唇上，手指则滑入对方回家后换上的灰色运动衫下，抚摸着那里平滑柔软的皮肤。他吻着Wilson，手指向下，向下——

 

然后，仿佛宇宙里真的有某种决心证明Wilson观点的混蛋神秘力量，House扔在咖啡桌一角的手机突然响了起来。

 

“别管它。”他对着Wilson的嘴唇呢喃，希望对方知趣地赶紧挂断。他的愿望很快就成了真，但片刻后Wilson的手机也响了起来，而压在他身上的医生显然更有职业道德，完全不顾House的挽留，小心翼翼地避开他的腿撑着自己坐了起来，伸手够向手机。House因为身上陡然不见的温度而从喉咙深处发出一声不满的低哼。

 

Wilson接通来电，只回答了几个不明所以的字，十几秒后就挂了电话。然后他朝House看了一眼，从沙发上站了起来。

 

“别告诉我你现在要走？”House仍然躺在原地拒绝移动。

 

“House，不仅我要走，你也要一起来。”Wilson伸手将House从沙发上拽了起来。“刚才是Cuddy。附近一家餐馆突然有人因为急性脑膜炎昏迷，就餐的近百人都被送到了PPTH。Cuddy需要她手下所有的医生，包括她的肿瘤科和诊断科的科室主任。”

 

“很显然我们该立刻冲进去，冒着被感染的风险为几十名很可能什么事都没有的患者做腰椎穿刺。”

 

“好啦，别发脾气了。”Wilson已经走进卧室去找他的西装领带了，“这才是第一次，你还有四次机会从我手里赢走五百块呢。”

 

House揉着腿，重重地叹了口气。突然之间这五百块感觉起来没那么好赚了。

 

***

 

不出所料，除了那位一头栽倒在鹅肝里的可怜家伙之外，其他人都没被传染，只有几个人被吓出了喷嚏和头痛。House从门诊二号检查室走出来，摘下手上的塑胶手套扔进医学废弃物垃圾桶，从口袋里摸出维柯丁往嘴里扔了两粒。

 

虽然排查已经接近尾声，但门诊大厅仍然乱成一片。已经被许可离开的和仍然进一步检测观察的病人在大厅东跑西窜，身后追着几名高声维持秩序的护士，而他们可亲可敬的院长Lisa Cuddy正双手掐腰站在接待处正前方，像极了喝过无限力量药水的女武神。

 

“我还以为你会趁机穿上护士服圆梦呢。”House朝Cuddy拄着拐杖走过去，清晰地感觉到维柯丁的药效逐渐麻木了他右腿的痛楚。“你知道，在昏暗的检查室啦，掀起一位英俊的病人的衬衣啦。从那位脑膜炎患者鼻孔里残存的鹅肝酱来看，今天晚上被送来医院的肯定有不少英俊多金的好男人吧。”

 

Cuddy给了他一双白眼，没好气地说：“Wilson回办公室去了。他半个小时前来找我，说他突然间开始头痛。我——”

 

“头痛？”House立刻警觉起来，“他怎么回事？”

 

“不是脑膜炎，我已经确诊过了。他说他前天准备会议根本没睡好，在回来的飞机上又很不幸坐在了带小孩的家长旁边，已经有将近三十个小时没睡过，所以我打发他回办公室休息了。”

 

House沉默地点点头，二话不说立刻抓起拐杖朝电梯走。在他身后Cuddy的声音越过一片嘈杂传过来：“我让他去休息，没说你也可以休息！”

 

“我这是在正当行使法律规定的配偶探望权！”House头也不回地喊道。Cuddy究竟回复了什么他就不得而知了，因为正好有电梯下降到底楼，而他一闪身溜了进去，使劲按动了四楼的按钮。

 

一分钟后他来到Wilson的办公室门口。门缝里没透出灯光，所以Wilson肯定又像老样子那样一头疼就黑着灯躺在沙发上。House一般不会在意Wilson感觉如何，一向直接推门而入，但他提醒了一下门后的这个人关系着他以后几十年幸福的床上生活，于是他轻轻按下门把手，悄无声息地推开了门。

 

Wilson没开灯，但也没完全拉紧窗帘，所以从阳台透来的灯光让House清楚看到他正仰面躺在沙发上，领带被扯松了一半，右手臂挡在自己的脸上。在House推门而入的时候，Wilson似乎意识到屋内突然亮了起来，于是发出一声不悦的咕哝。

 

“走开。”他的声音因头痛而带着不耐烦。

 

“听说你不幸患上了脑膜炎，”House在他的沙发扶手上坐下，侧身看着他，“在你被送去隔离前我自告奋勇来安抚一下你。”他看向小咖啡桌上的药瓶。“那是什么？”

 

“我跟Cuddy要了点安定。”Wilson用手揉了揉脸。“我只想睡一会。”

 

“你吃了多少？”

 

“还没顾得上吃。”

 

“既然你这么困，那你为什么今天晚上还要和我一起看那部愚蠢的电影，嗯？”House用拐杖敲了敲Wilson露在沙发外面的小腿。

 

“因为我三天没见你，想和你一起做点事，行了吧？”Wilson把手猛地撤下来，朝Wilson瞪了一眼。“我本来以为我们会看完电影，上床，然后我能好好睡一会。谁想到你一定要对那部该死的电影说着说那，然后我还控制不住自己一定要和你打赌，然后还有这个该死的——”

 

“好啦。”House觉得眼前这幕好笑极了。明明一般发脾气的都是他，在一旁唉声叹气想办法灭火的人是Wilson，然而他知道Wilson其实是个有水坝类型耐心的男人：平常轻易不发火，但一旦怒气堆积到临界值就会猛地爆发出来。比如现在。他拍了拍Wilson的小腿，然后从沙发上站起来，一瘸一拐给Wilson倒了杯水放在药瓶旁边。“来，吃两片安定，然后我努力让今晚按照你的原计划进行下去，行吗？”

 

Wilson朝他睁开一只戒备的眼睛。“你想干什么？”

 

“让我们来看看苯二氮卓和口活谁更厉害，怎么样？”他把自己的拐杖往沙发旁边一丢，然后在右腿的抽痛中缓缓跪在Wilson身前，一只手按在他的腰带上。Wilson则立刻睁开了另一只眼睛，不可思议地看向他。

 

“House，”他听起来完全清醒了，“你不会是要——”

 

“当然了。”House朝他微微一笑，手指已经开始解皮带扣。“别忘了我们还有个赌约。”

 

Wilson看起来像是僵硬在了沙发上，但几秒后他长舒一口气，脑袋滚落在沙发扶手上，完全放任了House的动作。House咧嘴笑起来，手下也加快速度，很快就将Wilson的西装裤扯得大开。他朝Wilson俯下身，准备将接下来的动作用一种更亲密的方式完成下去，然而在这个时候，他突然听到一声模糊但绝对不容错过的抽气声。

 

他停下动作，抬起头，缓缓朝声音的方向看过去。在Wilson没拉上窗帘的阳台玻璃门外面站着三个身影：Foreman正朝他挑起一根眉毛，脸上写满了“说真的你们在这种时候这种地方搞这种事情？”；Taub正仰头对天，嘴里大概正在为Wilson念某些专属犹太人的祷告；而在他们中间13的脸上绽放着一个硕大的笑容，朝他同时竖起两根拇指。

 

感受到House戛然而止的动作，Wilson稍稍抬起头，对上窗外三道视线，然后轻轻咳嗽了一声。

 

“House。”他边说边抓过药瓶，倒了两粒安定扔进嘴里，“我觉得这可以算第二次了？”

 

House没理他，而是同样从口袋里掏出药瓶，倒了两颗维柯丁在嘴里，然后伸手重新拉好Wilson西装裤的拉链。当他从外面关上Wilson办公室的正门时，他看到Wilson仍然躺在沙发上，甚至还朝阳台上的三个人挥了挥手。

 

***

 

第三次……好吧，第三次非常无聊。没有突然倒下的脑膜炎患者，也没有出现在玻璃门外的围观党三人。House在PPTH所有人都解禁之前就溜了出去，回公寓做好了万全准备。

 

牛排煎得恰到好处，红酒也选了House珍藏的最贵一瓶。他甚至买了让他嗤之以鼻的蜡烛，小心翼翼地插在Wilson送他的烛台上。

 

半个小时后，Wilson到家了。他注视着眼前的一切，边松领带边问House：“你今晚是想跟我上床，没错吧？”

 

House 点了点头。“你有别的安排吗？”

 

“目前没有。不过想和你提前确认一下，以防你事后反悔，说什么今天晚上只是你大发慈悲想犒劳我一顿。”

 

“拜托，”House哼了一声，“我这辈子唯一认真对待的就是和你打的赌。”

 

“那就好。”Wilson一扬手把领带扔在沙发上。“那我们开始吧。”

 

十分钟后，Wilson的手机响了起来。他一看来电显示就朝House露出一个抱歉中隐隐带着得意的笑容。

 

“抱歉，我有个病人突然产生了并发症，我必须去一趟。”House从没见过Wilson面对病人坏消息时这么开心过。他坐在餐桌一头，甚至还握着刀叉，眼睁睁看着Wilson风一样在客厅和卧室之间来回打转，甚至中间还停下来在他脸上轻轻一吻。

 

大门被通的一声从外面关上后，House将叉子上已经凉透的牛排机械性地送进嘴里，思考起Wilson干不干得出为了赢赌约给自己病人下药这种事。

 

***

 

House的晚饭吃得一片凄惨，饭后他连把盘子扔进洗碗机的力气都没有了，就任凭它们摆在餐桌上。他拖着自己沉甸甸的右腿在浴缸里一口气泡了两个小时，然后无比胸闷地爬上床睡觉了。

 

不知过了多久，他在半睡半醒中听到卧室旁边的浴室传来哗哗的水声，就像有人在里面冲澡。他从喉咙深处发出一声仍然带着怨气的哼声，翻了个身把脸埋进枕头更深处。又过了一会，他感觉到身下的床垫朝另一个方向凹陷下去，一个带着自己常用的沐浴露香气的身体靠了上来，从后面紧紧搂住他，贴过来的皮肤上甚至还带着水珠。

 

“走开，我要睡觉。”他把整张脸都埋在了枕头里。然而身后的人靠的更近了。

 

“你把我的床单都弄湿了。”他继续朝枕头瓮声瓮气地说。

 

“抱歉，”House感觉到身后的人朝他的耳朵吐着热气，而他立刻清醒了过来，无论大脑还是下半身经常不受大脑控制的地方。“你穿走了我之前预备在浴室的浴袍，所以我没东西可穿了。”

 

House感觉自己的眼睛像突然察觉到猎物的猫头鹰一样在黑暗中瞪得滚圆。他迫不及待地转过身，尽量不去管自己的右腿有多吃力，两只手也朝另一个方向伸出去。在他旁边的深色床单上Wilson朝他侧身躺着，浅色的皮肤与身下床单即便在黑暗中都对比分明。他的右手率先着陆，立刻就感受到手掌下皮肤光滑，肌肉紧致，摸起来手感却好得不得了。

 

然后他听到Wilson笑着说：“于是，你现在是要把手从我的屁股上拿开继续睡觉呢，还是用实际行动来赚回属于你的五百块钱？”

 

House的大脑有点短路，因为他的手正揉着Wilson的屁股，而且他说不清自己更想继续揉下去还是更想赢他们两个的赌注，但某种意义上这两个仿佛是一回事。于是他拖着自己的右腿，一翻身跨坐在Wilson的身上，将身下的男人平平推倒在床上。Wilson仍然在自鸣得意地笑，伸出手环住House脖子将他拉近，仿佛他根本不担心自己会输掉这场赌注。

 

这让House警觉起来。

 

“你还有什么把戏吗？”他一边吮吻着Wilson的脖子一边问，“和Cuddy预谋好的深夜急救电话？买通了你的条子好兄弟半夜上门搜查？”

 

“拜托，你把我想的也太好胜心强了点吧。我又不是你，不会这么不择手段。”

 

“可是你——这是我们打的赌，Wilson，你还从来没这么爽快地认输过。”

 

“有什么关系。”Wilson一边回答一边将一条腿缠上House的腰，“我现在觉得这个赌约够蠢，而且要是再这么下去我的某些部位就要变色了。我宁愿亲自花五百块去找人来和你玩三人行也不要再忍下去了。”

 

House也贴着他的耳朵笑起来，同时手指顺着他柔韧的屁股向着更深处开拓。“我同意。这是我们两个打过的最愚蠢的赌。我很高兴你这么快就要认输——”

 

然而他一句话还没说完，Wilson突然一抬手阻止了他的动作。“House，停一下。”

 

“所以这还是你的把戏对不对？”House叹了口气，瘫在他的身上，“我就知道你不会这么轻易——”

 

“嘘，闭嘴。”Wilson像对待不听话的小孩子一样嘘了他一声，“你没听到什么奇怪的声音吗？”

 

“我只听到了一个口是心非不愿按约定认输的家伙，在面对必输结局时散发出宛如被扎破的气球一般的嗤嗤声。”

 

“说来奇怪，我听到了同样的声音。”

 

他们两个对视一眼，House心里突然警铃大作。下一秒卧室头顶的天花板突然发出一声地震或者瓦斯爆炸时才该有的巨响，House还没明白过来究竟是怎么一回事，被他压在身下的Wilson突然伸出胳膊紧紧搂住他，带着他朝床的另一侧猛地一滚。两个人一上一下落地的时候House的右腿被重重压了一下，疼得他直接喊了出来，但他的声音在瞬间被天花板从头顶砸落的声音吞没得一干二净。

 

House仰面躺在地毯上，Wilson压在他的身上，石灰仍然在他们头顶雪花一样纷纷飘落。两个人瞪着彼此喘着气，完全不知道该说什么。

 

过了很久，至少有好几分钟，Wilson开口说了一个词：

 

“喔。”

 

然后他眨了眨眼睛，说：“至少我把我五百块的衬衣扔在浴室里了。”

 

***

 

天花板砸落事件过后的第二天晚上，House躺在宾馆双人床的一侧，将被子拉到自己的下巴，拒绝说话。在他身旁Wilson正靠在床头看手里的文件，时不时在上面写着什么。

 

“拜托你能不能关上灯，我想睡了。”五分钟后他口气冰冷地说道。

 

Wilson看了他一眼，然后缓缓放下手里的文件，从床头滑下来躺在枕头上，一只手撑在头下面看向他。“就这样了？”他问。

 

“什么就这样了？”House没好气地问。

 

“我们的赌约啊。”Wilson这混蛋竟然还笑得出来，“如果我没记错的话，我们还有一次。”

 

“不，完全不，赶紧打住。”House把被子裹得更紧了，仿佛Wilson随时随地都会冲过来夺走他的贞操。“我不要再试一次了。有人得了急性脑膜炎，癌症病人突然快死了，天花板从头顶砸下来——还有什么？如果我们现在试第五次，会不会进入冰河世纪？或者彗星突然决定撞击地球？或者哪个秘密实验室不消失释放了能把全人类变成僵尸的病毒？不，谢谢。”

 

听完House这么大一段慷慨激昂的拒绝，Wilson沉默了片刻，然后他伸出空闲的那只手，轻轻碰了碰 House满是胡茬的下巴。“所以说，”他轻声问道，“你决定以后都不再试了吗？”

 

“对。我为了全人类的存亡做出了巨大的牺牲。”

 

“所以你现在相信有些事情是我们无法控制的？”

 

“管你叫它什么，神秘的宇宙力量也好，我作恶多端的因果报应也好，没错 ，我信了。”

 

House以为Wilson会为了他难得的胜利而欢呼喝彩，然而身旁的人只是用那种让House窒息的声音低声说了句：“不，你仍然不信，但你怕了，House。”

 

“没错，我怕彗星撞地球。无论概率有多小，都是有可能发生的。”

 

“不。”Wilson只用一个字就止住了他的胡言乱语。“你怕我们第五次尝试仍然被人打断，然后我就会开始胡思乱想，以为我们两个的关系真的被上天注定不该在一起。然后我就会反悔，和你分手，彻底离开你的生活。”

 

一双温暖的手突然掀开House没扯牢的被子里，然后他感觉Wilson从被掀开的那边钻了进来。站在顾及个人健康的角度上，他松开被子的另一端，好让Wilson的头钻出来。对方朝他得意地一笑，将乱蓬蓬的棕色脑袋靠在他的胸口。

 

“事实上，我根本不在乎你要不要尝试第五次。和你上床也许会很不错，也许会让我失望透顶，但谁知道呢。我很满意我们现在这样，就算一辈子不变也没关系。”

 

“你是说，”House听到自己的回话头一次如此缓慢而智障，“你很满意我们以后不上床？”

 

“不，我很满意我们能在一起。性这种东西从来都不是我们关系中最重要的部分，就算没有我也无所谓。再说了，男性的性欲一般到了五十岁就消失得差不多了，算算你也该到时间了。”

 

“啧。”House很不满地叹了一声，而Wilson笑得颤抖。“所以说在你的人生规划里，我们两个接下来就要变成一对相亲相爱的无性恋老基佬咯？”

 

“如果你想的话。反正我们之前十多年也一直是一对相亲相爱暂未出柜的基佬，我也过得挺开心的。”

 

House认真考虑了一下Wilson描绘的这幅画面。实话说，抛去他们现在关系中该发生却还没发生的这部分，其余的部分和之前真的没什么两样，唯一多出来的就是现在Wilson从他的客厅沙发转移到了他的床上。他们还是原来的他们，照样每周都一起喝酒，一起打保龄球，租到A片就一起看A片，租不到就看烂俗无比的爱情片。甚至连两个人臭名昭著的赌都没变，而且他们还有心情拿这种事情打赌。

 

他现在知道了Wilson爱他，也知道自己爱Wilson，但他们仍然是最好的朋友，这点无论如何都不会变。只不过现在他不用再担心Wilson为了哪个萍水相逢的女友半夜丢下他一个人跑出去，或者为了不让Wilson搬走背着他各种搞破坏。

 

这种感觉其实很不错。然而——

 

House伸出手紧紧搂住压在他身上的Wilson，下巴抵在对方柔软的头顶。

 

“我想要更多。”他轻声说，“和你在一起，我永远都想要更多。”

 

过了片刻，他感觉到Wilson的手握住他的，在被子下面和他十指交握。

 

他说：“我钱包里带了五百块现金。”

 

然后他们一起把被子掀到床下。

 

 

-END-


End file.
